I Can Make You Happy
:This article is about the song used for a chase scene in ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. For the song by Davy Jones in The New Scooby-Doo Movies, see I Can Make You Happy (Davy Jones).'' "I Can Make You Happy" is a song that was performed by George A. Robertson, Jr., and written by Danny Janssen and Susan Steward. It used for a chase scene in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . Lyrics I know a place where I am going And the place where I am going Just around the bend And you know There's a lot that I can show you And if you wanna go there I can get you in "Happy" is the secret word And if you're happy it will get you through And I love you, you know it's true And I can make you happy if you love me too I'll take you to the place where I'm going And the place where I'm going isn't far away Baby, if you want to get going Let your love start showin' And I'll take you today Can't you see you've only been dreamin' But I can make those dreams come true Cause I love you, you know it's true And I can make you happy if you love me too Chorus: Oooooh! Ooooh oooh ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh ooh ooh Baby, there's a place where I am goin' And if you want to go there come along with me There's so much that I want to show you And I can make those dreams come true Cause I love you, you know it's true And I can make you happy if you love me too Description In San Francisco, the Scare Pair zombies gave chase after the gang while they were in the Mystery Machine to obtain the gold mask Daphne bought. The zombies chased them throughout streets, but the gang tried to lose them by going inside a hotel. When they exit, the zombies were waiting right beside it, trying to find them; spotting the van they gave chase again. The chase lead to them jumping rooftops. The gang fell into a warehouse and drove out of it, turning left with the zombies coming out from the building next door, right through the door and follow right behind. As the chase gave way up an inclined hill, Scooby-Doo accidentally fell out. He tried to hitch hike with the car coming up, only to see the zombies are the ones in the car and slammed the door refusing to enter. The zombies take off leaving Scooby, but Scooby run off, only to return, riding a bicycle taxi. Continuing up the incline, Scooby passed the zombies and looked back, laughing at them. While he was not paying attention, he ran into a fire hydrant and got thrown off, landing right on top of the zombie's car. He grabbed hold of the windshield wipers and the zombies turned them on to throw him off. The Mystery Machine ended up going into Fisherman's Wharf of the city, as Fred Jones lost control of the van after running over a banana peel, and it spun out of control until it crashed into a fishing net full of fish. The car driven by the zombies was not too far behind and came to a screeching halt, which caused Scooby to go flying into the fish, the van had crashed into. Notes/trivia * This song marks the only car chase in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. * Roughly a year later in The New Scooby-Doo Movies, the song was performed by Davy Jones during his guest appearance in the episode, The Haunted Horseman of Hagglethorn Hall. ** Jones' version was also included on the Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks: The Ultimate Collection. Roberts' recording did not make the final cut, however, possibly due to Jones' rendition more preferred by fans, with Jones, formerly a famous Monkee and a popular musician and teen idol, doing a more professional version of the song. }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! chase songs